The Blazer Boys
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt's life at Dalton wasn't as straightforward as it seemed. He faced strict rules, challenging workloads and budding relationships. On top of that, Kurt's feelings for Blaine grow by the day. How will he deal with all the pressures of private school? And most importantly, how will he deal with the uniform?


The Blazer Boys

**Kurt's life at Dalton wasn't as straightforward as it seemed. He faced strict rules, challenging workloads and budding relationships. On top of that, Kurt's feelings for Blaine grow by the day. How will he deal with all the pressures of private school? And most importantly, how will he deal with the uniform?**

Chapter 1- Pulling the Strings

_This is still really strange, not pulling into the McKinley High parking lot every morning waiting to see which jocks are prowling around the garbage lying in wait to throw me in there. It's not unwelcome, but different. Of course I'm glad to be out of Karofsky's radar, but I'm just not used to the energy at Dalton. My orientation started two days ago and I still can't navigate my way around anywhere. I know where my room is though. I'm sharing with Blaine at the moment, as all the other rooms were already taken, and I expect it'll become permanent. After __**Teenage Dream**__, where Blaine's eyes never left mine; not even once, my feelings for him grew stronger. I really don't know how far along they are, but I presume they'll keep growing until something happens. Like I ask him out once I've known him for a longer while, or he gets a boyfriend. Or __**he **__asks_**me** _out. The latter probably won't happen, but I can still dream. _

_And dream I do. _

_Every night, Blaine plagues my dreams like some impossible vision I can't seem to shake. It's either he's the main focus, or he's faded. He's always in the peripheral, always a detail I notice when I wake. Between him and the nerves of my upcoming Warbler audition, I can't catch much sleep lately. I've decided to sing __**When I Get My Name in Lights **__as it suits just what I hope to achieve from show choir. The confidence and talent growth to achieve to ultimate goal: Broadway. My name in lights. I already had my name in lights whilst performing Rose's Turn, but only three people in the entire world are aware of that performance. It's not a full house at the Gershwin, but it's a start. I told Rachel about that performance and she demanded video evidence for critique. I declined but she persisted- as she always does when she __**really**__ wants something- and I recorded it again (using the same background I did in sophomore year) and gave it to her. She rated it 8/10, which for Rachel is perfect. Seeing as Rachel Berry is the only recipient of a Rachel Berry 10/10, I'm thankful (see: Don't Rain On My Parade: Sectionals Version) for that performance). There was a certain smile to Rachel's critique suggesting that I was very close to perfection. This is good news concerning my Warbler audition. I need to be perfect. _

"Kurt, hey." Blaine called from down the hall. He looked left and right and then jogged to meet me. My heart rate sped up erratically. _Good job Blaine can't detect heartbeat or I'd be in trouble. What? Kurt, nobody can detect heartbeat, _I think to myself.

"Oh hi Blaine. I was just lost in my own world, you know." I replied. _Way to go Kurt. Nice subtlety. Caught up in my own world? What on earth— you know; I don't even want to know. That little voice has been nagging for a while. It's the part that wants to me to forget my feelings for Blaine. Obviously I listen to the other part. The one that __**wants **__me to be with Blaine. _

"Yeah, I know all about that. Listen, I needed to ask you something. Wes asked me to catch up with you." Blaine began and Kurt released the breath he was holding. _Wes asked you? Damn. It could've been a date proposition. _

"Sure, what's up?" I asked coolly. _Way to go, Kurt. You're not being the dewy-eyed schoolgirl anymore. __**Shut up**__, I think to myself. _

"We've scheduled your Warbler audition and it's…erm…tomorrow, Kurt." _TOMRROW?! How will I be ready? I'll have to change the song. __**Defying Gravity **__or __**Rose's Turn**__. It's settled. __**Defying Gravity **__it is. _

"Oh that should be fine. I'll just perform my go-to impromptu performance song." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Great! Don't tell me what it is. I want to be surprised!" Blaine exclaimed _way_ too enthusiastically.

"You will be." I shoot him a winning smile as he turns and walks away. I watched him strut away, brimming with confidence. He was the lead soloist for the Warblers so he had no reason to be self-conscious. Whereas I was constantly denied chances for solos with the New Directions, so I had every reason to feel like I wasn't good enough. I only got solos when we were given solo assignments (and duets assignments, _**Le Jazz Hot**_). I was the best 'male' vocalist in New Directions. I could sing as low as Finn and Puck, but Mr Schuester didn't seem to recognise my abilities. It was rather annoying. I liked the system of auditioning for solos in the Warblers. It gave a fair chance for everybody to earn a solo, not just a Rachel/Finn-like character stealing the whole damn set-list!

_This place doesn't get any easier to navigate. I'm on my way to Math and I cannot find it anywhere. Oh, there's Nick! _

"Nick!" I called to the Warbler.  
"Kurt, be quiet."

_Oh yeah. I forgot about the harshly strict rules they've implemented at Dalton. No shouting, no running in the hallways. I guess that's why Blaine was looking around before he went to jog towards me. But yeah if you turn up late for lessons, you make up the time after the lesson, or the nearest lunch break. I suppose that's fair, but it's annoying, considering I still don't know my way around… _

"Sorry, I forgot." I whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, Kurt. Just don't shout. Mrs Clements will hear you."

_Mrs Clements is the school's English teacher and the sternest woman on the planet. She __**always**__ knows who breaks the rules and who doesn't. She __**always**__ has her eyes on you. She has eyes at the back of her head and __**sees**__ everything. Everything. _

"I have her after Math." I groaned.

"Lucky you." He shot back with a sad smile.

"What's wrong, Nick?" I asked, concern washing over me.

"Nothing, I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Wait, Nick." I hissed, almost shouting but I remembered at the last second that Mrs Clements could have been anywhere.

"What?" He spun to face me.

"C-Could you help me find Math?" I asked.

"Look left." Nick smiled and walked away. Sure enough, I look to my left to find the door labelled **Math** next to me. I sighed and opened it. To my surprise, I was of the first ones there. I see Thad who had taken a seat near the front. _One of the great things about Dalton is that there are no seating assignments and seating could be different every day. On a different subject, I wonder what's wrong with Nick. _I made my way towards Thad and took the seat next to him.

"Hello, Thad." I greeted warmly.

"Kurt! How's it going?" Thad said, smiling brightly. _Wow, he's in a good mood. _

"Not bad. I'm still getting confusing over the layout of this place. It _is_ like Hogwarts, isn't it?" I laughed. I liked Thad; he was fun to be around.

"Just without anybody nearly dying each year and the talking portraits, but yeah I guess it is." He joked.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw a moving portrait out there before. The one of Dalton's founders…" I said seriously. Thad's face goes white. _I'm a scarily good liar. _

"I'm joking, Thad. You're fine. The portraits are _not_ going to move. Ever. Okay?" I chuckle lightly to myself. Thad smacked my arm playfully and I shot him a grin. That was when everyone started to file in. _Bring on the boring…_

_Math is evil here. _

_Seriously! Mr Watson had us complete four exercises from a textbook before we could leave. I managed it, but it was very hard. The workload seemed to be tons more strenuous than at McKinley. I was handed a homework booklet as thick as Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and was told to complete 5 pages for homework. _

Next lesson: English.

Thankfully, Thad was in the same English as me, so I followed him. I made a mental note to memorise the route to English in case Thad fell sick or something else happened which resulted in me not being able to find my way. It didn't seem that difficult, which was good.

Mrs Clements' English classroom was basically a library. Posters of classic books plastered on the walls, everything from _**Great Expectations **_to _**Pride and Prejudice**_. Her desk was neat, almost reminiscent of Miss Pillsbury's and everything seemed to have place in the room. The tables were spotlessly clean as though they'd just been polished. Though, if Mrs Clements is _anything_ like Miss Pillsbury, then they probably would've just been polished.

It was in English where Thad left me. He darted off to sit with Troy and Logan at the back of the room. That left me standing awkwardly at the front of the room. I didn't even notice my name being called. I turned to the caller and it turned out to be Blaine, waving frantically at me. I sauntered over to the desk where he sat.

"Hey, Kurt. Fancy sitting with me this year?" Blaine asked. _My god, he's beautiful. I just can't take it anymore._

"Of course I fancy it, Mr Anderson. I'd regret it if I didn't, I'm sure."

"You would. When we have to read novels or plays in pairs, I put on some very convincing accents."

"Well then, I'm glad I walked over here." I took the seat adjacent to the beautiful Warbler and sighed.

"What's up, cherub?" Blaine enquired patiently.

"Cherub, Blaine?"

"Oh yeah. My mother used to call me it whenever she thought something was troubling me. Old habit. Sorry, I'll stop if you find it weird." Blaine giggled.

"No. I think it's adorable. It's very adorable. Though now I'll have to think of a nickname for you, Master Anderson. How about Blaineykins?" I shot him a grin as I reveal my master nickname. _How very flirtatious of you, Hummel._

"I think it's safe to say that if you address me as Blaineykins, I will have to move to England, change my name, and wear a wig. Not to mention I'd have to hide under a rock so nobody would see me wearing a wig." Blaine bantered.

"Oh Blaine. You're too much!"

"You'll sure have fun sitting here this year."

"I'm glad."

_I think it's safe to say that I don't think I heard one syllable of what Mrs Clements was saying. Though I did look as though I was enthralled by what she was saying. I ended up having to ask Blaine what she was talking about so I could finish my work in time. _

_Yes, Kurt Hummel, you've really got it bad. Good luck. _

I agree with the voice, this time. I have got it bad. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear Lord! This is how awful I am. I've had this just sitting in my laptop for like a year without completing and posting it. But here it is, nonetheless. Have fun reading this long overdue story about Klaine and don't forget to REVIEW. ;) xxx**


End file.
